


relationship advice

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Ushijima asks Daichi for some advice.





	relationship advice

**Author's Note:**

> ~~For the life of me, I can't think of other title OTL~~
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

A few weeks into the captain’s newly made chat group, Daichi receives his first personal message. From Ushijima, no less.

It was a succinct, but quite curious ‘ _I need your advice on something. Are you free to meet on Saturday afternoon?_ ’ that had him looking at his phone in mild bewilderment.

What sort of advice would Ushijima need from him? What sort of topic could he actually be worthy to ask to have an advice on? Unable to pinpoint something, he runs his schedule for that day in his head, and finds that he’s got some free time to meet up with Ushijima before his dinner plans that night. So he texts him an affirmative, along with a time and a question if Ushijima already has a place in mind.

 

\----------

 

Ushijima is already sitting in a small table, croissant and green tea latte still untouched, when Daichi arrives in the café they’re meeting at.

“Hello, Ushijima. Sorry you had to wait.” Daichi says, taking his scarf off and hanging at the back of the chair before taking his seat.

“Hello, Sawamura.” Ushijima nods his head. “It’s fine. I just arrived here myself. Would you like to order first?”

“Ah, no,” Daichi waves a dismissing hand in front of him. “I’m good. Thank you.”

They spend a few minutes of sitting silently, the conversation briefly stunted after the pleasantries.

Daichi bites his lips in a sort of a nervous gesture, unaccustomed to being alone with an intimidating person such as Ushijima. He’d never spoken to Ushijima alone, at least not outside the courts. Their interactions so far have been limited inside the realm of volleyball. And while he’d somehow gathered some facets of his personality due to their group chat interactions, it still wasn’t enough to form a complete picture of who Ushijima is outside of the sport and their rivalry as captains.

Then again, Ushijima is the one who asked for his help. He’s the one who approached Daichi to ask for an advice. And as novel and unlikely a notion that is, here they are.

“So…” he says, unclenching his fist and relaxing his shoulders, giving Ushijima a friendly and encouraging smile. “What concern do you need some advice on?”

Daichi doubts it had something to do with volleyball, that much he was certain. If it was about that, then Ushijima could’ve just asked in the group chat, since they’re all captains there after all, with inclusion of those that aren’t even from Miyagi. And he tried to figure out what it is, ran his mind through possibilities before they’re meeting, but he always comes up short.

Ushijima sits straight and clears his throat. His confidence, while evident in his broad shoulders have a nervous outline on them. Ushijima also seems to be unable to look Daichi straight in the eye, as his gaze keeps flitting around. His nervous energy somehow slightly agitated Daichi.

Finally though, Ushijima seems to have composed himself, and after taking a deep breath, he meets Daichi’s gaze head on. “I need some advice about romantic relationships, Sawamura.”

Daichi starts to slowly nod, before it clicks. He blinks at Ushijima.

“Uhm, what?”

“Out of all the captains in our group, I have confidence that you will be the most helpful and understanding. Kuroo would have been a good one too, but he’s not nearby.”

“Alright, hold on,” Daichi puts a hand up to stop Ushijima from continuing, shaking his head as if the action is meant to help clear his thoughts. All he got for it was a small spell of self-inflicted dizziness.

“I just- you need some… relationship advice?” He says slowly, frowning a bit while trying to wrap his mind around what Ushijima just said.

Ushijima, for his part, only graciously nods his head. “I do. I suppose it is rather odd request.”

Daichi is clearly taken aback. “Oh no.” he vigorously shakes his head and waves his hands. “No, it’s not odd. Sorry. I didn’t mean to- It’s not odd.” He says with finality, ending his flustered response. “But I’d have to say that it’s quite… unexpected.”

“I suppose it is.” Ushijima replies, his lips quirking a bit higher on one side of his cheeks. How Daichi was able to tell, he’s not sure. He just thinks that Ushijima’s smile just got wider. Now, seeing Ushijima like this, far from his terrifying volleyball persona but like a normal teenager asking someone else for relationship advice, and looking all happy about it, makes him see Ushijima in a new, friendlier light.

“May I ask who it is?” Call Daichi a gossip, but he couldn’t help himself. Ushijima must really like this person, if his expression is to go by. Daichi is feeling his second hand excitement, one he thinks Ushijima doesn’t realize he is actually showing.

Ushijima pauses, clearly hesitating as he fidgets with the fork. “It’s Moniwa-kun.” He soon admits, rather bashfully, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Suffice to say, Daichi’s eyes widened and his jaws dropped. In a really excited, old lady who caught the latest gossip, kind of way. “Moniwa?” He says, beaming wide. He doesn’t mean to tease, but it doesn’t help that Ushijima’s cheeks darkened. “I have a lot of questions. When, why, and how? And did you tell him already?”

Daichi belatedly realizes that in his excitement, he’s already half-up his seat, in favor of getting up on Ushijima’s space just so he can hear everything once he starts spilling the beans. To which he promptly backed off, chastising himself at how he let Suga influence him like this.

“Ah,” Ushijima’s expression falls, so did Daichi’s beam. “That is what I would like to ask advice on, Sawamura.”

“Which one? How to confess?”

Ushijima tilts his head unsurely. “Well, more than that, I would like to know, if you think it’s worth pursuing?” His eyebrows are knit in the middle of his forehead, looking a bit lost more than confused.

Daichi is so close to screaming that yes, it definitely is, but a part of him thinks that Ushijima’s concern is greater than that. He doesn’t think that Ushijima actually needs his opinion about whether or not to confess to Moniwa, since he can tell that Ushijima likes their fellow captain plenty enough, to actually admit it to someone else in the first place.

But… he needs to make sure.

“Okay… When you say ‘worth pursuing’, does it mean the act of confessing, like your way of telling Moniwa that you like him, or the getting together part?”

Ushijima looks thoughtful for a moment, then “Telling him wouldn’t be a problem for me. I think the part where we get together concerns me more.” He looks at Daichi earnestly.

Daichi has to bite down on his lips, just to hold off the smile threatening to show on his face. He likes the confidence Ushijima has in that he’s sure that he likes Moniwa enough to actually confess to him.

“Why does it concern you?” He asks instead.

“I think its common knowledge that as a National Player, playing volleyball takes a high priority. Especially now, that we’re about to graduate from high school, most of my time would be spent practicing with the U-19 National Team, and I would have to be with them to play overseas games.”

Daichi nods empathically, somehow fitting the puzzle pieces together. Now it makes sense why Ushijima also mentioned Kuroo. But he doesn’t say anything and lets Ushijima finish his speaking out his thoughts first.

“And from what I always assumed about the way relationship works, is that people would have to be physically together. But if my situation is the way it is, being physically together would be quite a challenge.”

“Are you scared that Moniwa’s going to reject your confession because of it?” Daichi asks in a low voice, trying to gauge more of Ushijima’s feelings.

Ushijima stays silent for a moment, leaning back on his chair. “I think a part of me might be. I always thought that if he ever rejects me because of that reason, I didn’t think I could say anything else, even though I have every intention of making it work.

“But then, I got to know about you and Kuroo, and the way you are apart, but in a relationship. It made me realize that there might a way, or that we would not be so different after all. And that perhaps,” Ushijima looks at Daichi apologetically, “I can use the two of you as an example. Perhaps it’s presumptuous of me to ask this, even though I have still yet to let Moniwa know about my feelings and there’s no assurance that he feels the same for me but, I always believe in being prepared.”

Daichi nods again. “Is that what you need advice on? You’d like to know how Kuroo and I make our long distance relationship work.”

“If you’re inclined to share, Sawamura.”

Daichi smiles at him gently. “I don’t mind,” he says, relaxing on the chair. “Where do I begin?” He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, to be completely honest with you, Ushijima, long distance relationships, it really is challenging to maintain. And it’s not for everybody, and arrangements differ for every couple.” He shrugs halfheartedly.

“I mean, even I didn’t think that I would be in one. I didn’t really see myself being in one, you know. But I guess, the person counts? I never really entertained the notion, but then I met Kuroo. And we somehow found ourselves attracted to each other, and somehow have fallen in love over morning texts and late night calls. When we met again, we talked about. That’s when I realized that I want to try. And I keep trying, because of Kuroo. _For_ Kuroo. It helps that I can see that he’s trying and keeps on trying, for me too.”

Ushijima sees the way Daichi tries to make it seem inconsequential, but he sses how he lit up, how he glowed when he talks about Kuroo, and he couldn’t help but feel happy for them. He can see how much Daichi cares for Kuroo, and somehow wishes that, when he succeeds, Moniwa could think fondly of him like this too.

“Was it difficult?”

“Oh yes it was. At the beginning, it didn’t seem like it. Because we thought, how different would it be from what we usually did? We only just made things official. We can just continue texting each other good morning and send each other stuff in between. Our nightly calls upgraded to video calls, and we don’t have to be careful when it comes to flirting. It was good and all that.

“But you don’t just get into a relationship and only share and talk about good things. We both have gone through some rough times, respectively, and that’s when it hit us, that being apart, is hard. I can’t physically comfort him, and he can’t do the same. We can see each other’s tired and frustrated faces in our screens, but we can’t do anything about it. It just makes us sadder. We… felt helpless, at one point. So we decided to meet up, every last Saturday of the month, alternately visiting each other.

“It’s a good thing that we’re both stubborn, I guess.” Daichi says with a light chuckle. “Anyway, I must be boring you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble.”

“You are not.” Ushijima shakes his head. “If anything, it’s really admirable. The two of you are admirable.”

Daichi ducks his head, a slight blush on his face. “We’re not doing anything special.” He sheepishly rubs his nose. “Anyway, for what it’s worth, we have my going to university in Tokyo to look forward to.”

“Congratulations, Sawamura.”

“Thank you. Alright, enough about us. Let’s go back to you and Moniwa. Definitely, your situation will be much different from ours. I mean, Kuroo and I, we’re still both in the same country. But yours is going to be more challenging, since you’re gonna be overseas.” Daichi doesn’t want to be the one to say this, but it’s better for Ushijima to truly understand what he’s wanting to get into, what he and Moniwa will get into. Oh god, he’s rooting for them to get together now.

“I understand as much, Sawamura. But if I have learned something from your experience, it’s that if we both keep trying, and if we both are willing to make it work and make it last, as long as we both do that, then I think we will be fine.” Ushijima smiles sincerely, and it takes Daichi aback a bit, before he gives a genuine one of his own.

“Yeah, I think you two will be. When do you plan to confess anyway?”

“Tonight,” Ushijima declares without hesitation. It’s a good thing that Daichi wasn’t drinking, didn’t have one, in the first place, because if he did, he might have spitted it out in surprise.

“Don’t you think that’s too hasty?”

“I actually felt that I have been waiting long enough. And besides, I’d like to spend as much time with him as I can, before we have to be separated.”

Daichi mulls over then, then just shrugs. It’s not like he could argue with that logic. Besides, Ushijima seems like he’s completely made his mind about it. “You’re really confident that he’ll accept your confession,” he teases good-naturedly.

Ushijima actually, honest-to-god chuckles. “I can be persuasive when I am determined.”

“Well, good luck with that, Ushijima. I wish you all the best.” Daichi offers a hand for Ushijima to shake, which he takes.

“Likewise, Sawamura. Thank you very much.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE:**

 

They’re walking in relative silence, when Daichi takes Kuroo’s hand and laces their fingers tight.

“Thank you, Tetsu,” Daichi says.

Kuroo looks down at him. “It’s just cheap ramen, but you’re welcome.”

Daichi chuckles and elbows him lightly. “It’s delicious ramen, despite being cheap. Be glad I’m not high maintenance. But I don’t mean that.”

“Well, to what do I owe your thanks then?”

Daichi hums, before he stops walking and faces Kuroo, looking up at him and stares deeply in his eyes. “For not giving up on us.”

Kuroo is stunned silent, but gathers his bearings quick enough. “What’s in that ramen?” Daichi rolls his eyes with a snort and attempts to leave, but Kuroo’s quick to pull him back. He squeezes Daichi’s hand, before he takes the other and laces them together as well. “Wait, sorry. We we’re having a moment,” he says, biting his lips, seemingly chastised.

Daichi is used to Kuroo cracking jokes in times like this, just so he can have time to process his feelings, so he squeezes Kuroo’s hands in return.

“Thank you too, for holding on, Daichi.” He says softly, before leaning in closer to Daichi, and resting his forehead against his.

It will never cease to amuse Daichi that despite Kuroo being the most affectionate between the two of them, he’s also the one who blushes fiercely when it comes to saying what they really feel.

All the same, Daichi loves him for it.

 

\-----

 

Under the same night sky, Ushijima finally says the words that he could only hope expressed the depth and scope of his affection for Moniwa.

“Are you serious?” Moniwa asks him, looking at him like he’s some kind of an otherworldly being.

“I am, Moniwa.”

Moniwa smiles brightly at him, before he launches himself across Ushijima and gives him a tight hug.

“Yes, of course! Yes!”

Ushijima wraps his arms around him tight, happiness swelling in chest. They’ll be fine, he thinks.

They’re both grounded by their hug, but their hearts are soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to fanficwriter123, who a year ago have asked for some UshiDai in a comment for one of my fics, ~~but I honestly said that I have respective OTP's for them and I feel like I would make them cheat~~ , I promised a genfic instead. 
> 
> It's taken me a year but I hope you're still out there! 
> 
> And to everyone, thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
